Improv Session
by thesameasmine
Summary: PWP Faberry smut


"I just... How can you not see what you mean to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you! You idiot!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Quinn leaned down to capture Rachel's lips and on her part, the small brunette tried to pull away in a futile effort.

"No... Don't touch me! You... I can't-"

Quinn's lips claimed Rachel's with strength and determination. Catching her lower lip between her own, Quinn sucked lightly, sending shivers down Rachel's spine.

"Cut! Very well girls. I think that's what improv is all about! Thank you so much for your hard work. You can go home now." The professor finished clapping her hands twice to signal everybody on stage that they were done for the day.

Rachel tried to gain her breathing as best she could. But even such a simple task seemed impossible under the current circumstances. Quinn Fabray had just kissed her.

Part of what Rachel loved about being an actress was that it was one of those professions were you never stop learning. Even if she was only one year away from finishing her bachelor's degree; she never missed the opportunity to take any and every acting workshop she could. Improvisation was one of Rachel Berry's weaknesses and she was not gonna let anyone in on that little secret. Nevertheless, the Diva never in her life expected to find no other than Quinn "HBIC" Fabray taking the same workshop at the same time... and then having to partner with her. The odds were never really in Rachel's favor.

However, that kiss was not something she was just going to cast aside as acting. That kiss was real. First of all... Who starts an improv session with: "Just tell me how you feel! For Christ's sake!"? Quinn Fabray most definitively had all of this under her sleeve. Who did she think she was? Does she think she can come into Rachel's life with her sexy blonde hair and gorgeous smile and just sweep her off her feet? Rachel Berry was not _that_ gullible ladies and gentlemen. Besides, two can play at that game.

"Quinn..." The blonde finished putting on her red coat and turned back towards the brunette. "Do you think that maybe we can finish that improv session at my place?" Rachel said with a raspy voice.

"Sure!" Quinn smiled pleasantly at the smaller woman. Rachel was suddenly taken aback by the blonde's candid-ness. She could not help wondering what was the ex-cheerleader up to.

"Do you live nearby?" Quinn asked as she placed her arm around Rachel's hips walking down the cold New Yorker streets.

"Yes. Just two blocks away actually." The brunette breathed out.

"Perfect." Quinn finished.

Once in Rachel's apartment the blonde simply sat on the couch and patted the space beside her. Rachel's angered flared. Who did this woman think she was walking around as if this was her home? Nonetheless, the brunette simply sat down.

Quinn lift up her hand to rest it against Rachel's cheek. "You're so beautiful Rachel." She whispered slowly and evenly.

Rachel gasped. She was the one doing the seduction! _Not _Quinn!

Quinn proceeded to lean towards the Diva and reclaim her lips. Sucking slowly and languidly Quinn was creating the sweetest of frictions the brunette had ever felt. Rachel kissed back just as fervently. After a while of light sucks and nips. Rachel decided to top it up a notch. She started licking Quinn's lips every time the blonde would suck her own until Quinn got the hint and opened her mouth for Rachel's tongue to enter. A moan escape one of the two... or maybe the both of them. The answer did not really matter. All that mattered was that Quinn Fabray's hands were on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up little by little... ranking her nails all over Rachel's flat stomach and sending shivers and waves of white heat all throughout the Diva's body.

After that Rachel took off her own shirt and then looked defiantly at the blonde, daring her to do the same. Quinn was never one to back down from a challenge, so she raised the bet by not only taking off her shirt, but also her bra. Before they knew it, the little game Rachel had started left the both of them naked on the brunette's couch. Quinn comfortably on top of Rachel with her thigh pressed against the smaller woman's core. Rachel could feel herself getting Quinn's thigh wetter and wetter... making the humping all the smoother and pleasant.

The both of them kept a steady rhythm, both of them pushing forward at the same time and dreading the moment they had to pull back. All the while the pressure and heat spreading from Rachel's center was growing bigger and bigger.

"Q-quinn..." Rachel moaned. "Qui- ahh... Quinn p-please..."

Quinn had her face buried on Rachel's neck as she pounded with all her might. "I've got you..." She exhaled hard. "I've got you baby... Just let go."

Losing the rhythm with each other, Rachel could no longer feel the steady build up towards her orgasm. Deciding to take matters into her own hands. Literally. Rachel lowered her hands to Quinn's ass and guided her back to a harmonizing rhythm. Quinn simply growled in response to the brunette's actions.

Rachel kept grinding harder and faster against the blonde's thigh until the pressure from her body was simply set free to wander all from her center to the tips of her toes and back. Rachel came hard with a gasp, unconsciouly arching her back and showcasing her breast to the woman on top of her. On her part, Quinn continued to grind against the brunette, helping her ride out her orgasm as much as possible and at the same time sucking on one of the Diva's breast.

After coming back to reality Rachel simply put her hand on top of blonde hair and sighed deeply.

"I love improvisation."

* * *

**A/N: A lot it's on my mind right now... I'm sorry I haven't been able to update my other story. This was just because... I was feeling tensiony and this was something fun for me to do. I promise I'm already wiriting chapter 12 tho! So don't worry it's coming soon.**


End file.
